


Bad Influence

by whimsicality



Series: Drunk in Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunken rambles, F/F, Fluff, Smut, also drunken characters, happiness, tipsy pirate queen and her devoted birb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: A rare night in and the inevitable result of alcohol on two women in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of accepting prompts + drunk writing on my tumblr. There will be more.
> 
> ma-sulevin asked: And another for your favorite fem pair: "Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin"

Dalia is in the best part of drunkenness. Mellow, content, flushed but not unsteady, ready to believe in the goodness of the whole world despite every bit of evidence in her life to the contrary.

Her lover, on the other hand, is in the happy, handsy, horny stage, and Dalia gasps as Isabela’s fingers suddenly wander up inside of Dalia’s tunic, despite their audience. Aveline’s face turns a lovely shade of brick red and Anders starts snickering into his drink. Fenris looks torn between equal amusement and unbearable awkwardness and Merrill hasn’t noticed. Varric is the one to clear his throat, a wide grin on his face.

“I think that’s our cue, Hawke. You ladies have a _lovely_ night, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Anders snickers again, then wraps a companionable arm around Merrill and steers her toward the door, engaging her in a conversation about a new healing poultice he’s working on. Fenris sort of grimace-smiles and follows, still carrying his bottle of wine. 

Dalia doesn’t actually notice if Aveline or Varric says anything else, and only spares a brief thought to hoping they close the door behind them as Isabela’s other hand finds it way into her breeches. She tips her head back against Isabela’s, enjoying her ministrations until her lover lets out a wicked giggle and pinches her nipple a little too sharply.

“All right, my turn you naughty pirate,” Dalia says with a grin as she eels out of the other woman’s grip and captures both of Isabela’s wrists. Isabela struggles, but alcohol has dulled the advantage she has over Dalia in the flexibility department and Dalia is able to trap her against the nearest wall. 

Isabela bites her lower lip suggestively, staring up at Dalia through her long, dark lashes. “What do you plan to do with me now that you’ve caught me?”

“So very many things,” Dalia promises, purposefully vague. Isabela pouts, trying to writhe against her and Dalia grins again. Before her lover can make another, undoubtedly successful, escape attempt, she darts in, peppering her cheeks and nose with kisses until Isabela gives up and starts laughing.

“You’re a terrible tease, you know that?”

Dalia hums in satisfaction, then dips down, dropping lingering, open-mouthed kisses all over the exposed mounds of Isabela’s breasts. Her hands wander up the smooth skin of Isabela’s thighs and her lover’s laughter fades into a breathless moan. “Oh, I take it back. Not a tease, don’t stop.”

“Never,” Dalia promises, raising her head to claim Isabela’s mouth in a heated kiss that’s half-struggle, half-surrender. She has no plans of ever stopping the best thing that’s happened to her since arriving in Kirkwall, and she’ll do everything she can to convince Isabela of the same. 

She pulls away from Isabela’s mouth and trails her lips across the other woman’s cheek until she reaches her ear, running her tongue up the delicate shell before whispering: “I had Anders teach me that electricity trick.”

Isabela moans, pulling her back in for a rough kiss that’s all teeth and tongue, before shoving her away and darting for the stairs. “Bet I beat you to the bed,” she calls over her shoulder, her dark eyes flashing and her lips a wide red smirk against her rich brown skin.

Dalia grins and saunters after her. She doesn’t mind losing this bet. The prize will be the same either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://bisexualsatan.tumblr.com) where my [ask](http://bisexualsatan.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for prompts.


End file.
